In an intelligent traffic network, Global Positioning System (GPS) positioning, public traffic scheduling and stop announcement, supervision, and other post-digital network data are playing an increasingly important role in our life in reality, and 3G supervision, GPS public traffic scheduling, an Intelligent Transport System (ITS), and other systems have been deployed in a number of cities, so an important issue to be addressed next is how to manage these systems over a network.
Taking a signaling lamp to be controlled as an example, FIG. 1 illustrates a structural diagram of an existing intelligent traffic network which generally includes a station-level (city-level) control center, a junction switch, and a control device for signaling lamp. If a video camera at a junction detects an increase in traffic flow in some direction, then typically a traffic policeman will be instructed to adjust a signaling lamp manually on the spot to direct the traffic manually; or more typically the signaling lamp can be adjusted remotely and manually through the station-level control center to greatly improve the instantaneity for directing the traffic. However as there is a growing demand for transmission between the station-level control center and the junction switch, if the signaling lamp control device fails, then signal control communication between the station-level control center, and the signaling lamp control device on the spot may become abnormal, and this real issue needs to be addressed in redundant management of intelligent traffic.
Furthermore if there is unsmooth communication between the station-level (city-level) control center and the junction switch, then the data may not be transmitted in a timely and efficient manner, so that the issue of how to transmit backup data in a timely and efficient manner to the station-level (city-level) control center also needs to be addressed in redundant management.
Moreover an operating period of time of the existing signaling lamp is typically controlled and adjusted manually, and in order for convenient control, a related control device is generally placed at a turn of a junction, so that a passerby may also enable the related control device for operation, thus resulting in a significant hidden risk, which cannot be addressed simply by locking the related control device.